A powerful Heart
by macy1998
Summary: Chris never got Reid's heart and he never died. now years after leaving Reid finds out Chris is alive and comes back to find everything has changed and Luke has moved on but Reid soon finds out why Luke dropped everyone out of his life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N LURE 4 EVER LOL P.S NOAH in this story.

"Luke you have to do it." Reid begged from his hospital bed.

"No alright I'm not going to do it. You put me in charge and I'm not going to let you die." Luke cried out "We're finally able to be together and now you're leaving me. After all that happened beween us you're just going to let it go."

Reid sighed "Luke this is for the best."

"Best for who?" Luke said

"Everyone, Luke he need's my heart and you're the only one who can do that."

"I'm not goving him your heart Reid." Luke said.

"Then we both will die." Reid said sliently.

"No one's dying!" Luke shouted. "I can't lose you Reid."

Reid rubbed the side of Luke's face. "You're not losing me Luke because I'll always be with you."

One minute after Reid loses conciousness

Luke was standing over reid's bed when Bob walked in. "Luke it's you decision."

Luke looked down at Reid then back at Bob. He nodded "Okay."

Three minutes later Reid and Chris were being prepped for surgery. Bon was about to start on Reid when he got a phone call saying that they found another heart and it's on the way. Bob told everyone the news and he put Reid back into another room. Then he waited for the new heart to come.

Three hours later Chris got his new heart and everything was good again but not for Luke who sat beside Reid's bed hoping and praying that he would wake up.

Hours turned into days, days into weeks and weeks into months until one day Reid decided to wake up.  
>Luke was asleep at Reid's bedside when he felt the bed move. He looked up to see Reid looking down at him. "Reid" He said getting up.<p>

"Luke?" Reid looked around. "What's going on?"

Luke smiled "You're finally woke."

Reid quickly sat up. The moniters started beeping at a frantic pace. "Where's Chirs?"

Luke sat up "Reid calm down."

"No!" He shouted "You're were suppose to give him my heart!"

Luke was shocked "Reid Chris is-"

"Get out because of you he's dead." Reid began to pull at the tubes in his arms. "I hate you!"  
>Doctors and nurses came rushing in. Pushing Luke away they gave Reid a shot that calmed him down.<p>

Luke just stared on like he just got shot but he couldn't feel that pain.

Three days later Reid dissapared.

Luke was a mess after the dissaparence. He got his own palce and started back drinking. He stopped talking to his friends and family. He gave up on everything and everyone.

A year later 500 miles away.

Reid got home from another hard day of work. He no longer worked as a doctor beacause he didn't fell right working in the place after everything that hpaaened. He took of his shirt and plopped dpwn on the couch. He put his hand on his heart and listened to his heart beat. He missed Luke so much it hurt but he couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone. Instead his turned on the TV but his jumped when his phone rang. He didn't know who it was because he had changed his number and gave it out to no one so he asummed it was someone from the phone company so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Reid?" said a voice from the other side.

Reid sat up "Luke?"

"No it's me, Chirs" He said.

"Chirs?" Reid said again. "I thought you were dead?"

"No didn't you hear I got another heart." Chirs was silent. "Reid where are you? You need to come back it's Luke."

That was all Reid needed to hear. He packed up his stuff and caught the next flight out. When Reid got to the airport he saw Chris ans went over to him. "How are you still here and how come I didn't know about you being alive?"

"Because you dissapeard and changed your number." Chirs said smiling "Look I know everything that happened that day in the hospital. The night you were pronounced brain dead Luke was going to sign you over for me to get your heart but Bob got a phone call the last minute saying that they found another heart. So I got that one and you were able to keep yours and when I woke up I asked for you and you were nowhere to be found. Why did you leave?"

Reid looked down "I don't know I guess I was so mad at Luke for...Wait you said that something was wrong with Luke. Is he ok?"

Chris sighed "I don't know no one has heard from him since your dissaparence and we've been really worried about him. He wont answer our calls and we have no idea where he is."

"I can find him." Ried said so sure of himself.

Luke laid in his bed at his rundown apartment. He laid there staring at the ceilling thinking of Reid. He missed his a lot and no matter what he thought of it brought him back to reid. He started to doze off but he was suddently awoke by a knock at his door. He got up and grabbed a bottle of wiskey off the table and answered the door. He was meet with the love of his life. "Reid?"

Reid looked at Luke. He was some how smaller then he was a year ago and he stunk of achole. Reid reached out and took the bottle from Luke. "Are you crazy you can kill yourself with this."

Luke just stared at him. "What do you want?" he walked off. He swayed at bit but caught himself and sat on the couch.

Reid into Luke's house and saw just how bad it smilled of every drink you can think of. "Are you trying to kill yourself here?"

Luke chuckled bitterly "Like you care, why dont you just leave like you did a year ago."

Reid sighed "Luke I'm sorry about all thst stuff I said."

Luke got up "You didn't even give me a chance to exlplain that I was going to give Chris your heart but they found another heart for him so what was the point of losing you if he was already taken care of."

"You're right Luke and I'm sorry for not listening to you." ReId said reaching out for Luke.

Luke stepped back and suddently felt lightheaded. He bend over and puked out everything that was in his stomach the everything went black.

Luke woke up in the hospital. He looked around and saw Reid staring out the window. "Why did you some back Oliver?"

Reid smiled and looked back at Luke. "Since when did you call me Oliver, Luke?" Luke didn't respond so Reid continues. "Chirs called me and he told me everything. He told me how you were going to give my heart to Chris. He told me how you left when I dissapared and how hard it was on you but what he didn't tell me was that you startet drinking again. What made you start drinking again Luke?"

Luke looked away from Reid. "You did the day you left me."

Reid looked hurt "I'm sorry I left you Luke and I'm sorry-"

"Reid just go." Luke suddently says.

"Luke I'm sorry." Reid said walking up to him.

"I don't care." Luke looked at Reid "You left me." he says quietly.

"But I was going to come back. Just not anytime soon but when Chirs called and told me what happened with you I had to come back." Reid sighed. "Luke I was just so upset and I took it out on you. You mean everything to me and I've missed you."

Luke looks away from Reid and doesen't respond.

"Luke will you look at me, please?" Reid says but Luke ignores him. Reid steps back. "I'm not leaving again if that's what you're thinking. It was a mistake to leave you and I'm not going to meake the same mistake twice." He walked over to the door but stops and looks Luke in his eyes. "And I'm not going to give up on you either. I'm going to give you some time but I promise you that I will never stop trying to make it right with you. I love you Luke Snyder and I know that deep down you still love me too." he leaves

Luke watches him go. He knew Reid was right. He did love Reid with all his heart but he couldn't bring himself to say the words "It's ok" and "I love you too."

A/N I am going to continue this story and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please if you can leave a Review telling me what you think aobut it.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Reid came back to the hospital. He took so long to come back because he thought he should give Luke some time. When he went to Luke's room it was empty. A nurse was making up Luke's bed and she told him that Luke checked out of the hospital. Reid left and went to Luke's house. He knocked on the door and waited. A tall built man answered it.

"Who the hell are you?" The man growled out.

Reid took a step back. "Um I'm a friend of Luke's is he here?"

The man looked Reid up and down. "Luke!" He yelled.

Luke appeared a minute later and the look on his face told Reid that he shouldn't have come.

"Who is this Luke?" He asked.

"An old guy I use to know when I worked at the hospital. He doesn't mean anything to me so you should just leave." Luke lied.

Reid sees a purple bruise on Luke's arm. "Luke, are you ok?" Reid asked.

"Look he said leave so I suggest that you do." The man barked out.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Reid yelled back.

"I'm his boyfriend and this is my house so if you don't leave I'll make you leave." He stepped closer to Reid.

Reid looked at Luke who was looking down. "Luke."

"Please leave." Luke said silently.

The pushed Reid back and closed the door in his face. He just stood there staring at the door. Something was wrong with Luke and he was going to get Luke out of there even f it killed him.

The next day

Reid was sitting outside of Luke's apartment waiting for the man to leave. When he saw him leaving he waited a minute then went inside. He knocked on the door and heard sniffling coming from behind it. The door opened and he was met with a red eyed Luke was now had a fresh new bruise under his eye. "Oh my god Luke."

Luke looked down. "Why did you come back Reid?"

"I had to see if you were ok?" Reid said stepping into the apartment.

Luke stepped away from Reid. "No I mean why did you come back here to this town?"

Reid's sighed "Chris called me and told me everything and he told me that something was wrong with you. So, I caught the first flight back here for you."

Luke looked down. "So if Chris wouldn't have called you would you still have come?"

"Yes the whole while I was gone I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry I left you Luke we both know it wasn't because I didn't care I just thought you didn't give Chris my heart and he died. I couldn't live with the fact that Chris died so I left. I never stopped loving you Luke and I know that you still love me. I can see it in your eyes." He reached out to Luke. "Just let me help you Luke."

Luke pushed his hand away. "No, Reid I don't need your help I just need for you to leave. Connor is going to be back soon and He can't see you here."

"Oh well I guess that's a chance that I'm going to have to take now isn't." Reid said.

Luke pushed him back toward the door that was still open. "Well I'm not so please just go."

Once Reid was outside Luke tried to shut door but Reid stopped him. "I'm not going to sit here and let him keep hurting you Luke."

Luke pushed his foot out. "I can take of myself."

"Wait" He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his number down. "If you ever need me just call me."

Luke sighed "Reid please."

"Just call me Luke and I promise that I won't come back unless you call me here." Reid held out the piece of paper.

Luke reached out and took it. "Okay if I need you I'll call you now will you move your hand."

Reid removed his hand and Luke closed the door. He quickly left the apartment and went to car. As soon as he got in he saw Luke's boyfriend walking back with bag full of what looked like beer. Once Luke called him he made a note to himself that he was going to kill Connor. Luke wasn't drinking because he wanted to his sysco boyfriend was making him do it.

A/N Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was cleaning the dishes when Conor walked into house. He stood at the sink waiting for Conor to come into kitchen. When he did he jumped when his dropped the beer onto the counter. Luke quickly went over to them and broke one free, put the others in the fridge and handed it to Conor who refused it. "You don't want it?"

Conor shook his head "No I'm not thirsty but you can have it."Now that it's open I don't want to waist it by letting it sit in the fridge." He leaned over and kissed Luke right on his bruise. He pulled back when Luke winched. Raising his hand he rubs the bruise. "You see what happens when you keep things from me Luke. You think that I like hurting you. I don't want you lying or going behind by back."

Luke shook his head "I'm not Cornor."

Conor leaned back "Then tell me what exactly was Reid to you, did you two date?"

Luke looked down "Yeah we were in love."

Cornor grabbed Luke by the shirt and pulled him to his own body. "You what?"

"I said were Conor." Luke shrieked. "We were in love but we're not anymore I promise."

Conor released Luke's shirt then gently on the lips. "I don't ever want to see you with him or talk about him or even think about him again. Do you hear me Luke?"

Luke nodded "I promise I won't."

Conor stepped away from Luke and walked into the bedroom.

Once he was gone Luke let out a sigh and looked at the bottle in his hand. He knew that Cornor could tell if he didn't drink it so he did. When he was finish Luke went back to the dishes.

"Knock knock knock." Reid knocked on Chris and Katie's door. The door opened and he walked in without being asked. "Why didn't you tell me about Conor?"

Chris stepped back "What do you mean?"

Reid started pacing "He's been beating on Luke for how long and he's making I'm drink again. Why didn't you do anything Chris?"

"Because I didn't want to get him hurt." Chris said.

"So you said nothing." Reid shrieked "You could have helped him get out of this."

"Hey you're the one who left him Reid!" Chris yelled "Maybe if you hadn't up and left Luke wouldn't have spent almost a week in bed. He wouldn't have been sitting a bar and he never would have left and cut off his family and friends."

Raid just stood there. "You're right this is all my fault."

Chris sighed "I didn't say that Reid."

Reid sat on the couch. "I left him and he gave up on everything." He looked at Chris "This all happened because of me."

Chris sat next to him. "It doesn't matter because we have to stick together if we want to help Luke. We have to get him away from Cornor."

Reid nodded "You're right."

"You can stay here until we work everything out." Chris got up "I'm going to check on Jacob."

Reid nodded and laid down on the couch. He jumped when his phone rang. Pulling it out he doesn't recognize the number so he doesn't answer it but it rings again showing the same number so he answers it. "Who is this?"

"Reid?" Said a voice from another end.

Reid quickly sat up. "Luke are you okay?"

"Yeah um Conor isn't here and I just wanted to hear your voice." Luke said.

Reid smiled and let out a breath. "Luke you're not safe with him."

"He wasn't always like this you know. He use to be sweet and caring."

"What happened?" Raid asked.

"The day Noah left. He saw us together and thought I was cheating on him. He started to get possessive and controlling. He made me move in with him and cut off my family. I was so scared when he made me drink that first beer. When he hit me for the first time I ran but he caught up to me and beat the hell out of me. After that I was always scared to leave." Luke pauses "I'm glad that you came back Reid.

Reid smiled "Then let me help you Luke. I don't like to see you like this."

"You can't do anything Reid but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you." Luke said.

Reid wiped his face not realizing that he was crying. "I love you too Luke."

"I have to go but I promise to call you again."

"Wait! I want you to know that I'm not giving up on this. I'm going to get you away from that monster even if it kills me." Reid started.

"Hopefully it doesn't, bye Reid."

"Bye Luke." Reid waited until Luke hung up the phone then he hung it up. He meant what he said. He was going to get Luke out of this even if it was the last thing he would do in this world. He had too.

A/N HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON HOW I DID.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid was once again sitting outside Luke's apartment. It's been a few days's since he last talked to Luke and he started to feel like something was wrong. So he comes by everyday and watches his home. Waiting for a sign that Luke was okay. Suddenly he sees the front light come on then goes out again and he smiled. He and Luke started finding way to communicate with each other. The front door opened and out walked Corner wearing a tank-top and jeans. He got out of his car and followed him. When he rounded the corner he came face to face with Connor.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Connor asked.

"Yeah there is I'm here to tell you to stay away from Luke." Reid said.

Corner smiled "And who are you to tell me what to do."

"I'm the guy that's going to kick your ass if you don't leave him alone." Reid growled out.

Connor pushed Reid. "Look just because you were the love of his life doesn't mean that you are anymore. Luke is mine now and if you think for one second that I'm going to let him go you must be crazy."

"Don't you think it's sad that you have to beat him to stay with you? Luke doesn't love you like he loves me. He's only with you because he's afraid of you and I swear to god if you lay one more hand on him I'm going to kill you. See there is something you should know about me and that is that I'm very crazy when it comes to the things that I love and Luke is everything to me."

Connor pushed Reid. "Try something then."

Connor was a lot bigger then Reid but nothing mattered to him, nothing but Luke and he wasn't going to let go that easy.

"Reid stop." Luke said running up to them. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Reid looked at Luke. "Luke he's not right for you."

"I love him alright. He's right for me and he's my everything. You left me remember so you shouldn't have no problem leaving again." Luke said, starting to cry.

"Luke I'm not leaving you with him." Reid said.

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you to stay away from us." Luke said.

Connor chuckled "You heard what he said, not if you will excuse us." He grabbed Luke's hand. "Let's go."

With one last teary eyed looked to Reid, Luke let himself be pulled away by Connor.

Reid just stood there until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Chris. "You're only making things worse for him Raid."

"Then what am I suppose to do just let Connor beat the hell out of him." Reid said.

"We wait for the right moment." Chris said. "We're going to get Luke out of this and I know someone who can help."

Reid tilted his head "Who?"

Chris just smiled "Come on lets go."

A/N please leave a review on how this chapter was.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid and Chris pulled up in front of the Snyder resident's.

"Man he's going to be pissed to see me." Reid said looking down.

Chris smiled and took off his seat belt. "Come on Reid it won't be that bad." He got out of the car.

Reid sighed and followed him to the front door.

Chris knocked on the door and looked over at Reid. "Will you calm down Reid?"

The door opened and Mr. Snyder stepped out. Reid nearly bolted from the door but the situation with Luke made him stay. "Hi Mr. Snyder."

"You have some nerve showing up at my door step Oliver." Holden said.

Reid sighed "Look I know that you're mad but-"

"Mad doesn't even come close to how I feel right now. You know I haven't seen my son in years."

Reid looked down "But I'm here to-"

"I don't care!" Holden shouted. "First you leave my son high and dry and now you come back thinking you can just pick up your old life back. Well it doesn't work like that now get off my doorstep." Holden shut the door in their faces.

"Luke is in trouble and we need your help." Reid yelled out.

The door slowly opened back up. "What are you talking about?"

Luke was sitting on the couch watching TV. Conor wasn't home and he wasn't going to be home for a few hours and he was glad to be rid of him for a while. He looked over at the phone on the table and thought about Reid. He missed Reid and now that he was back he wanted nothing more than to be with him but he was afraid of what Conor would do if he found out.

"So you're saying that is guy that Luke is with has been hitting him?" Holden asked.

Reid nodded "Yeah when I went over there Luke had a bruise under his eye."

"Are you sure that you're not making this up just to break them up so you can be with him." Holden asked.

Reid sighed "You know what forget it." He got up. "I didn't come back here for you to accuse me of things I didn't do. I came back for Luke and when I found out that he was in a relationship I was upset but I didn't do anything until I found out what he was making Luke do. He's been making him drink again and with that Kidney of Luke's it's not going to end well." He turned to Chris "I told you this wouldn't work so I'm going to handle this myself."

Luke was cleaning up the already spotless house for the third time that day. He knew that when Conor got home he would be upset if one thing was out of place. He stopped when there was a knock at his door and slowly walked over to it. Looking through the peephole he sees Reid and a part inside of him was overjoyed. He opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Reid sighed noticing the bruise that was still in plain sight. "I just came to see how you were and I brought you something."

Luke smiled "What?"

Reid pulled out a rose and held it out to Luke. "This is for you."

Luke took the rose. "And what is it for?"

Reid shrugged "Just to see you smile."

"Thank you." Luke said admiring the rose.

"So are you okay?" Reid asked.

Luke looked up. "Yeah he's not here."

Reid nodded "Do you want to get out of the house for a while?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't think I should and if Conor comes home and I'm not here he's going to kill me."

"He's not going to do anything Luke." Reid said. "Come on I'll take you somewhere I know you love.

Luke smiled at the sight in front of him. "I can't believe that you took me to a park."

Reid walked up next to him. "Awe come on there's no one here and I know that having a little fun will make you feel better."

"But we're two grown me at a little kiddy park." Luke said chuckling.

Reid shrugged "So, come on I'll push you on the swings."

Later on that day Reid brought Luke back home.

"I really had a great time today, thanks Reid." Luke said.

"No problem." Reid looked down "So I want to ask you something."

Reid nodded "Sure"

"Run away with me."

Luke's smiled faded "What?"

"Let's just pack up and runaway together. Away from all this and away from Conor." Reid took Luke's hand. "Let's go right now Luke."

Luke shook his head. "Reid I can't." He pulled out of Reid's grip. "I have to go." He put his keys in the lock and opened the door and froze mid step. Standing in front of him was Conor. "Conor?"

Conor looked back at Reid then back at Luke. "Anything you want to say to me?"

"I...I...I um..." Luke stuttered out.

Conor nodded and walked pass Luke and up to Reid. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"You can't keep me away from him. I'm going to get him away from you even if it kills me." Reid yelled back.

"Well maybe that can be arranged. Before Reid could say anything Conor hit him in the face and he fell to the ground. Luke watched as Conor wailed on Reid then his hands were around his neck.

Luke finally broke out of his trance and ran over to them. "Conor stop you're going to kill him. Luke pulled on Conor's arms. "Let him go!" He shouted. "Stop!"

Conor released his hold on Reid and stepped back he kicked him a few times in the stomach before finally backing off.

Luke ran over to Reid and held his bloody face in his hands. "Reid oh my god I'm so sorry." Reid's right eye was already swollen shut, lip was busted and blood was coming out of his nose. "God you're so crazy sometimes."

Even though he was in pain Luke saw a little smile from Reid.

"Let's go Luke!" Conor shouted.

Luke wouldn't let go of Reid. "We can't just leave him here."

Conor grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. "I said lets go." He pulled Luke in the house and shut the door.

A nearby neighbor heard all the noise and came out to see Reid bloody and on the floor so she called 911.

Conor dragged Luke over to the couch and pushed him down on it. "Listen if I ever catch you with him again I'm going to kill him. That ass whipping he just got was nothing and it was just a warning." He grabbed Luke by the jaw and pulled him close. "You are mine, Luke Snyder and if you ever say otherwise not only will I kill him but I'll kill you too you got it." Luke nodded and Conor let go of his face. "Now clean up this house because it's a mess." He walked off, knocking over a stack of paper on his way out the room.

Luke rubbed his jaw and then his arm. He's never been so scared in his life. He slowly got up and started back cleaning the house. Reid on his mind the whole time.

Chris was doing paperwork in his office when a nurse came in. "Excuse me but I wanted to tell you that Reid was brought in just now. Looks like someone jumped him or something. He won't talk to anyone but he asked for you."

Chris got up and ran to Reid's room. When he got there Reid was lying in the bed holding his stomach. "Please tell me you did go back over there alone."

"What was I suppose to do?" Reid grumbled out. "I need to get him out of that place Chris."

Chris walked over to him. "Well next time don't go by yourself. Why didn't you call me I would have gone with you?"

"It's not your fight." Reid said

"And it's yours?" Chris yelled. "Look I know you feel bad about leaving him but-"

"It's all my fault Chris, I never should have left him." Reid said. "Because of me Luke's going through hell."

"It's not your fault Reid." A voice said from the door.

Chris turned to see Holden. "What are you doing here?"

Holden walked up to them. "Bob called me and told me what happened. How are you feeling Reid?"

"Like you care, just leave me alone." Reid snapped.

Holden sighed "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"So you're here because you believe me now." Reid coughed "Well it's to freaking late because I just got my ass kicked."

Holden walked up to the side of Reid's bed. "Look I know you're upset but can we save that until after we get Luke away from Conor. I know that you love my son and I know he loves you but we have to work together to get him out of this, okay."

Reid nodded "Fine."

A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke woke up the next morning to find Connor not there. He got up pulled out his suit cases and started packing his clothes. After packing a few up in his car he went back inside for the last two suit cases. He ran to his room and picked them up but heading back to the front door he saw Connor standing there and he dropped the bags. "Connor?"

Connor looked at the bags. "Where do you think you going?"

Luke swallowed "I'm leaving you."

Connor chuckled "You're leaving me?"

Luke nodded "Yeah I am, I'm tired of being here and I'm tired of you."

Connor started to slowly walk up to Luke. "And when did you start to feel this way?"

Luke stepped back "About a year ago I was just scared to say something but I'm not anymore. I'm tired of the way you're treating me. I don't deserve to be with someone who hits and abuses me. I'm better than that and I don't need nor do I want to be with you anymore, so I'm leaving."

"And where are you going to go huh. You have no money, no friends, no place to call home." Connor said.

Luke smiled "I have a home and it's with someone I really care about and I know that he cares about me more than you ever did."

"And who might that be?" Connor said stopping in front of Luke.

"I think we both know who that is." Luke said "I've been in love with Reid for years now and I still do love him. He asked me to run away with him and that's what I'm going to do."

"You really think that I'm going to let you leave?" Connor said grabbing Luke's arm.

"Think what you want but I'm walking out that door and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Luke picked up his bags. "Goodbye Connor."

"You're not going anywhere." Connor said squeezing Luke's arm tighter. "And you must be really stupid if you think that I'm going to let you walk out on me."

Luke tried to snatch his arm away. "Let me go Connor I'm not afraid of you."

Connor pulled him close. "Well you should be." With his other hand he pushed Luke down on the floor. "Because if you think for one second that I'm going to let you leave with that asshole you've got another thing coming." Connor grabbed for Luke but he started kicking and fighting him off. Luke ended up kicking Connor in the face. When he saw blood dribble down from Connor's lip he got up and ran. Connor was blocking the door so he ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Luke pulled out his phone and began to call Reid but jumped when there was pounding at the door.

"Open this damn door Luke!" Connor shouted

Luke held the phone up to his ear. "Come on Reid please pick up."

"Luke!" Connor shouted.

Five minutes before the phone call.

Chris walked into Reid's room and saw him out of the bed packing his stuff. "What are you doing?"

Reid looked back at Chris. "Luke's in trouble."

"How do you know that?" Chris said stepping more into the room.

"Because I have a feeling that he needs me. You didn't see Connor that day. I know what he's capable of doing and he's already got Luke drinking again what if this time he does something worse. I can't sit here while Luke in that house with him, I won't." He went back to packing up his stuff.

"You have to think this through. Last time you showed up there look what happened." Chris said motioning to Reid's appearance.

"I don't care!" Reid snapped "If I have to go through all this again just to get Luke out of there I will. I'm not going to rest or give up until Luke is away from him and safe with me." He picked up his bag and looked around the room. "Where's my phone?"

Chris looked around the room. "I don't know where is the last place you had it?"

Reid shook his head "I don't know I was-" Reid was cut off by his phone ringing. He noticed that it was Luke's ring tone and he dropped his bags and started rummaging through his bags. "I need my phone."

"Why?" Chris asked

"That's Luke's ring tone. I told him to call me whenever he was in trouble or if he needed someone to talk to. Help me find my phone Chris." Reid said.

Chris dropped to his knees and started looking through the other bag.

"Damn it!" Reid yelled and then spotted his phone and answered it. "Luke?"

"Reid I need you." Luke cried out.

"What is it, are you okay?" Reid asked heading out the door, forgetting about his bags.

"No I was going to leave him and he got mad. I locked myself in the bathroom but he's banging on it. I'm really scared Reid."

"Don't worry I'm on my way just keep talking to me." Reid said heading out the hospital doors. "We have to get to Luke's place, now."

"Okay Chris said.

Luke dropped the phone with the door finally burst open and in walked Connor. "Connor I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Connor yelled hitting Luke across the face. "You really think I'm going to let you be with him." He kicked Luke in the stomach. "You really think I'm going to let you leave me." Another kick. "Well that sucks for you." Another kick. "Because if I can't have you nether will he or anyone else." He kicked Luke again the grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the bathroom and to the living room. "Five years ago he left you without even a note! I took you in and gave you food. I took care of you when you were lost and didn't know where else to turn to and where was he? Probably miles away from here fucking someone else." He picked Luke up by the throat and pushed him against the counter. "You think you can just say it's over ant it will be." He picked up a knife and held it against Luke's throat. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Luke looked at Reid. "Do you want to die Luke?" Luke shook his head. Connor pressed the head of the knife in Luke's neck drawing blood.

Luke whimpered "Please."

"Please what?" Connor yelled. He slid the knife down Luke's chest and stomach. "You know I remember the first time I saw you. You looked like a lost puppy that missed his family. It was the most pathetic thing I ever saw."

"Why are you doing this to me Connor? All I ever did was love you and I thought you loved me too." Luke cried out.

"You grew old for me and I needed to spice up this dull relationship." Connor placed the knife on the counter, drew back his fist and hit Luke in the face.

Luke fell to the ground and grabbed his face. "Stop!"

"Or what huh" Connor went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He opened it and drank some, looking down at Luke he smiled. "I wonder how that little kidney of yours is doing?" He took the bottle and poured it on Luke face.

Luke sat up coughing and breathing heavily. Connor picked him up again and grabbed him by the throat. "You know I can easily kill you then kill you beloved. I wonder where he is now?"

"Chris you have to hurry!" Reid yelled from the passenger's side.

"I can't go no faster than the speed limit." Chris yelled back.

"Man fuck the speed limit Luke is in trouble!" Reid yelled. "Go faster!"

"Alright!" Chris yelled.

Luke laid beaten on the floor. His body was in nothing but pain and his vision was getting blurrier by the second. The last thing he saw was a foot coming toward his face. After that everything went black.

Chris pulled up in front of Luke's and before he could stop the car Reid was out and running into the building. When he got to the door he didn't wait he just kicked the door in and ran inside, with Chris behind him. He saw Luke's body on the floor and ran over to him. "Luke oh my god can you hear me?" He asked. Luke's body wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing but Reid could feel a pulse but it was barely there. "Chris we have to get him to the hospital!"

Chris pulled out his phone. "Okay I'm calling now."

Reid went back to Luke. "Hey Luke, I know that you can hear me. I need you to stay strong for me. I need you to keep fighting because I can't lose you again. I'm not going to lose you again. Do you hear me? Stay with me rich boy, stay with me."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Connor snarled out, a gun in his hand.

Reid looked up at him. "What have you done?"

Connor smiled "I thought that little faggot a lesson and if he survives then he'll learn not to piss me off."

Reid got up and started to walked toward Connor. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh yeah, last time I checked I'm the one with the gun." Connor said

Reid ran and tackled him on the ground and they both fought for the gun. Chris watched in horror as the gun pointed every which way until it went off.

Reid slowly got up and checked his body for any sign of blood but didn't see anything. He looked down at Connor and saw blood everywhere. "I killed him."

Chris ran over to him. "Reid we have to get Luke to the hospital."

"He's dead." Reid said again.

"It was self defense Reid he was going to kill you. The police are on the way but we have to go." Chris said.

"We can't just leave him here." Reid said.

"I'll stay with him until the cops get here." A voice said from the door. "You just get my son to the hospital."

Reid looked over to see Holden. "I-"

"Go Reid, well talk about it later." Holden said walking into the room.

Chris and Reid took Luke to the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room Reid saw Lilly and a lot more of their friends running up to them. He stood up. "Mrs. Snyder?"

She walked right up to him and hugged him. "Oh Reid, I'm so glad that you're okay."

Reid hugged him back. "Luke-"

"Luke is going to be just fine and it's all because of you. You saved him Reid." Lilly said.

Reid shook his head "I put him in the hospital."

"Connor did, not you." Chris said. "You didn't do anything wrong. Luke's been through a lot and he made it through because he has a powerful heart, just like you."

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIRE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	7. Chapter 7

Reid has never been this scared in his life. Between the love of his life in the hospital and not knowing about his condition made it worse. His right leg wouldn't stop shaking and he kept looking over at Holden who was talking with a few officers. He buried his face in his hands and thought of what his life would be like without Luke in it, being stuck in jail for the rest of his life for murder. Suddenly it became really hard for him to breathe. He got up and left the waiting room. When he got outside he sat on the ground, pulled his knees to his chest and put his head down. He couldn't stop breathing hard even though he tried. He closed his eyes and started to think back on the happy day's he shared with the love of his life Luke and soon found himself calming down.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

Reid looked up to see Holden staring down at him. "No, Luke is in the hospital and I'm going to jail for murder."

Holden sighed "You're not going to jail Reid."

"I killed him!" Reid yelled getting up. "I can never take that back." He wiped his face. "I'm never going to see Luke again."

"Reid just breathe." Holden said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get through this together. Luke is going to be okay and you're not going to jail. Yes Connor is dead but it was self-defense, nothing more. Now listen, you're going to give those officers your statement. Chris is in there giving his own and when Luke wakes up he's going to do the same. Do you think you can do that?"

Reid nodded "Yeah."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Holden said.

**Later that day**

Reid opened the door to Luke's apartment door and saw Luke lying on the floor. He ran over to him and knelt down next to him. He felt for a pulse but didn't feel one. He was dead. All of a sudden a gun was pointed at his head and he looked up to see Connor smiling down at him. "See you in hell." He said before pulling the trigger. Reid jumped up and looking around the hospital waiting room. He could still hear the gun going off in his head.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

Reid looked over at Chris and sighed. "I was too late." He said looking down.

"Too late for what?" Chris asked.

"To save Luke." Reid wiped his face. "I was too late."

"No you weren't." Chris said. "Luke is alive because of you, you saved his life."

Reid sat back. "I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life."

Chris stood up. "Come on, you're been asleep for a while."

"Where are we going?" Reid asked getting up.

"To see Luke." Chris said walking off.

**OOO**

Chris opened the door to Luke's room. "I'll leave you alone with him."

Reid slowly made his way to Luke's bedside. Pulling up a chair he sat next to the bed and took Luke's hand. He couldn't look at Luke's face because the bruises only reminded him of how this was all his fault. "I never should have left you Luke. All this happened because of me and I'm so sorry." He kept his gaze on the floor but when he felt Luke's hand tighten around his own he looked up at Luke for the first time. "I'm here Luke, you're safe." He could feel Luke's hand tighten even more around his hand and he smiled. "I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Holden said coming into the room.

Reid smiled "You don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Luke."

Holden walked around to the other side of the bed. "So how did it go with the officers?"

Reid nodded "Good I guess, I told them everything that happened. I just hope that it was enough."

Holden sighed "I told you that you don't have anything to worry about. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that you don't get charged with murder. Now why don't you go home and get some rest."

Reid shook his head. "I can't leave him." He smiled. "Not even if I wanted to because he's got a death grip on my hand. I don't want him to panic if I leave."

"Alright." Holden said. "Well it's late and I better get everyone home. Hang in there Reid and call me if anything changes."

Reid nodded "I will."

**OOO**

**Early the next morning**

Reid was peacefully but uncomfortably asleep in a chair in Luke's room when something made him wake up. He looked up to see Luke's body shaking. He jumped up and stood by the head of the bed. "It's okay Luke." Luke's eyes shot open and landed on Reid. "You're safe."

Luke stopped shaking and settled back down. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Reid said. "You're okay and that's all that matters."

"What happened to Connor?" Luke asked hoarsely.

"Don't worry about him." Reid said. "He's never going to hurt you again."

"He always comes back." Luke said.

"Not this time." Reid kissed Luke on the hand. "I promise."

Luke smiled "I knew you would come."

Reid cold tell that Luke was drifting back to sleep. "I'll always come back for you. I love you so much Luke."

"Love you too." Luke closed his eyes and was soon once again sleep.

Reid sat there and watched as Luke's chest rose and fell. He couldn't believe how lucky Luke was. Luke had broken ribs a bruised face and his kidneys wasn't damaged that bad from the drinking. Now that he had Luke back in his life he was going to do whatever it took to keep it that way. He would give Luke the world if he could.

**OOO**

As the day went on Reid couldn't do anything because Luke refused to let go of his hand. No matter how hard he tried.

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating this story but I promise to do it as often as I can. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Three days have passed and Reid has spent most of his time with Luke at the hospital because Luke was afraid to let him leave. Finally making it to the apartment he shared with Kate and Chris he went right to his room and drooped like a log on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Hey how is it going?" Chris asked coming into his room.

Reid moaned. "I'm just so tired. Luke is still pretty shaken up and I really want to be with him but they kicked me out. They said I spend too much time there."

"You do." Chris said. "Maybe you should just stay home and get some rest."

Reid sat up. "I know and you're right but with him being there alone scares me to death."

"You don't have anything to worry about." Chris said. "Connor is gone and Luke is going to be okay."

"I just got a bad feeling in my gut." Reid said.

Chris was about to answer but there was a knock at the door. "Hang on." He went to answer to door. He was met with two police officers when he opened it. "Um may I help you?"

"Is Reid Oliver here?" The officer said.

"What is this about?" Chris asked.

"Hey who is it?" Reid said coming into the room but when he saw the officers he stopped. "What's going on?"

"We need you to come downtown." The officer said. "You're not arrested we just need to ask you some more questions."

"But I already gave my statement to another officer." Reid said walking over to them.

"I understand that you did but I have orders and I have to bring you in." The officer said. "Please sir."

**…**

**Police station**

Reid was sitting in an interrogation room alone. He's been sitting there for about 20 minutes. He looked up when the door opened and a man walked in. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Oliver but I just wanted to ask you a few more questions about the incident." He sat down. "Now start from the beginning."

Reid sighed. "I was at home when Luke called me saying that he was in trouble. He needed me so I dropped everything and went over to his place. When I got there Luke was lying on the floor while Connor was standing over him with a gun. I charged at him, we fought over the gun and it went off. I didn't mean to kill l him, it was an accident."

"I'm thinking that you had a second agenda about this." He said. "I think you wanted him dead so you could be with Luke."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Reid said. "I hated him but I never wanted him to die. I just wanted to get Luke away from him. Connor was abusive with Luke and if you don't believe me just ask around. I'm not a killer."

"You're not a killer." He said. "Then why is Connor dead now?" He yelled. "His blood is on your hands."

"Barnes!" Another officer said coming into the room. "We have everything we need, cut him loose."

"Why?" Barnes said standing up.

"We got statements from some of their neighbors. "They confirmed that Connor was abusive with Luke and even witnessed him being threaten with a gun." He said. "I just came from the hospital where I got Luke's statement, it was an accident." He looked at Reid. "You can go and this won't happen again."

When Reid left the room he saw Holden. "Man I'm so glad to see you. I thought I was getting charged with murder."

Holden smiled. "I told you that you didn't have to worry about anything. Luke has been calling me all day asking about you so why don't I take you to the hospital."

**Hospital**

"They seriously took you to the police station?" Luke asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah but everything is okay now so you don't have to worry about anything. I seriously have to thank you dad for everything he's done for me. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Luke sighed. "I'm just glad that it's all over."

Reid smiled. "Me too." He looked down.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

Reid sighed. "I just can't help but think that none of this would have happened if I was here with you. You wouldn't be here now and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Luke said. "All that is behind us now and we can finally move on and be happy together."

"I was always happy when I was with you." Reid said looking back up at Luke.

"Me too." Luke said. "So what are we going to do now? I don't want to go back to that house."

Reid laid his head down on Luke's bed. "You can stay with Chris, Katie and me. Only for a while then maybe we can find our own place."

"Are you serious?" Luke said. "Oh my god I would love to live with you. You know when we were dating before I use to think about our future together. What our dream house would look like and how many kids we would have, our wedding day."

"Wow." Reid said smiling. "You've already have planned our whole life together."

Luke laughed. "I know."

"Do you still think about it?" Reid asked sitting up.

"I never stopped." Luke said. "Even though you were gone I somehow knew that you were coming back."

"I never once stopped thinking about you." Reid said. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Mr. Snyder."

"What about your career?" Luke asked.

"I love being a doctor but when it comes to you there is nothing I love more." Reid said taking Luke's hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Luke said.

Reid stood up and pressed his lips to Luke's. Kissing Luke felt like it always did, amazing. Pulling back he rested his head against Luke's. "I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

Luke reached up and wrapped his arm around Reid's head. "Good thing we don't ever have to find out." He pulled Reid into another kiss.

Reid finally pulled away from Luke. "As much as I would love to sit here and make out with you, it's not good for you."

Luke groaned. "I'm perfectly fine Reid."

"Well until you're cleared to leave the hospital, I'm not convinced." Reid said. "I still love you though." He said when Luke frowned.

"Okay." Luke said. "So what do you want to do now?"

Reid shrugged. "I don't know." He then smiled. "Why do we get out of here for the rest of the day? I know you're tired of being in here."

"I would love to get out here." Luke said.

"Hang on I'll be right back." Reid said leaving the room.

When he came back they left the hospital.

**…**

Around eight the night Reid brought Luke back to the hospital. After helping him get settled in he once again sat by his bed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too." Reid said. "But I'll come back tomorrow, first think in the morning." He got up and kissed Luke. "I love you so such Luke Snyder."

"I love you too." Luke said.

A few kisses later and Reid finally left the hospital.

Luke laid awake in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling, thinking back on the past few weeks. All that he knew was that for the first time in months he wasn't afraid, he was happy. He was going to everything to make sure he never loses Reid again

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
